


prevention is better than cure

by jjongcuddles



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Choi Jongho-centric, Cousins Choi Jongho & Choi San, Established Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Protective Choi Jongho, Soft Choi Jongho, Soft Choi San, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjongcuddles/pseuds/jjongcuddles
Summary: jongho believed in the saying 'prevention is better than cure' and he took it seriouslyorone wherein jongho has yet prevented another potential heartbreak.
Relationships: Choi Jongho & Choi San, Choi Jongho & Everyone, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	prevention is better than cure

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first work on here so please bear with me 💕

On Jongho's first day in San's school, it came as a shock that he was warmly accepted by the group, knowing the fact that those who have tried getting in their circle have failed in their mission. 

Many see Choi Jongho as the newbie who somehow got accepted into the most popular group in school. But in reality, he's just Choi San's cousin. 

People have tried taking advantage of his 'transferee' status, but all results to either resentment or bruises. 

ATEEZ, the most popular group in the school consisted of 7 members, but as of Jongho's transfer, it has turned to 8. The group got its popularity due to their anti-bullying personas. The reason for their 'strict' membership (it isn't really strict, they just don't want anyone else intruding their lives) is because all 7 of them had been friends since childhood, or so they thought it was only 7. 

Hongjoong is often acknowledged as the leader. seonghwa as the mediator of the group. Yunho is often categorized as the energizer. Yeosang as the calm one who helps Seonghwa in mediating, although has his loud moments as well. Mingi as the intimidating tall guy who was eventually called the softest of the bunch. Wooyoung as the loudest one who always gets scolded by the teachers passing by. 

Choi San? He's often known as the fun guy at the parties. He rarely goes to one, but when he does, it's the talk of the week. Resulting in his large following in the school. 

Choi Jongho… No one really knows why the circle of friends seem to warm up to him. All they know is that he seems to know the group really well despite his recent arrival. 

If there was something Jongho could possibly be proud of, it was his excellent hearing. Used to being the 'center of attention', if you will call it that, due to his mysterious background, he wasn't even shocked that up until the library they always seem to talk about him. "Isn't he the Choi Jongho guy? The newbie in ATEEZ?" Jongho heard a boy ask his friend as he was studying in the library. 

"Yeah, he's in my class. He's quite chill, I got to group with him in biology." Yeah, he remembered that voice. She was the annoying one who didn't contribute to the project. "I don't think he likes me well though." the girl added. 

Jongho almost harumphed, _'the bitch is self-aware'_ he internally scoffed. Jongho was a calm person, but when he was put into a situation wherein he was forced to do everything in a group project just because his teammates didn't seem to sense his distress, he had to give off a cold vibe when presenting. 

"Well do you think I could get San's number through him?" 

_'Ah, bingo. That's why.'_ At this point, Jongho wasn't even fazed by the guy's intention. Being Choi San's cousin, one ought to be prepared for moments like this. 

You see, Jongho believed in the saying _'Prevention is better than cure.'_ and took it seriously. In this context, he wants to prevent his San hyung's heart from getting broken so he and the rest of the group (specifically Wooyoung) wouldn't have to cure his broken heart. 

"I don't see why you shouldn't try." the girl said. 

"I don't even know if San likes boys…" 

_'He does, he just doesn't wanna date right now.'_ Jongho paused in his thoughts, _'Or maybe he does wanna date, he's just waiting for a certain someone.'_ said certain someone popped up in his head and he rolled his eyes. 

"Well time to figure out then, you're looking for a new toy aren't you?" 

Jongho winced loudly at the statement, and he suddenly saw two pairs of eyes gaze upon him in his peripheral. Slightly startled by the duo, he immediately acted like he got a papercut from turning the page of his book. _'Oh hell no, that's not happening on my watch'_

"You're not the school's playboy for nothing, Kangmi" the girl continued, turning her eyes back to her friend, not seeming to suspect anything. Jongho mentally gave himself a pat in the back for his quick thinking. 

_'Kangmi, so this guy's got a reputation huh? Time to ruin it I guess'_

Jongho zoned them out for a couple of minutes as the friends argued over going to him, he was snapped out of his focus as the duo tapped his table. 

"Hey, Choi Jongho right?" the Kangmi boy asked, light smirk on his lips. Oh how Jongho wanted to punch that smirk out of his face. 

"Yes, how may I help you?" Jongho feigned ignorance and put his I-know-your-plan-but-I'm-gonna-pretend-I-dont voice on. 

"Well I was just wondering if you could give me San's number." Kangmi requested. "I mean, he _is_ your friend and all."

_'That was straightforward…'_

Jongho opened his mouth into an 'o' as if feigning shock, "Oh… yeah sure, why not? May I ask why though?" he asked, keeping up the feigned innocence facade. He ripped a small piece of paper out from his scratch and wrote. 

"Oh nothing, he's my project partner for math. I needed it to discuss the module." 

_'Lie, San-hyung never mentioned having a playboy in his math class. Also, Mingi-hyung is his math partner.'_

Jongho handed Kangmi the piece of paper, smiling kindly. "Here you go, good luck on your math project!" he cheered and the two walked off. 

As the duo walked away, he overheard their conversation once again. 

"Dude, you totally fooled him." 

"Yeah, I feel bad though. He looked so innocent, I felt like I was ruining a baby's mind."

Right… He did have that effect on people. He remembered acting like he hadn't understood anything when his former english teacher from the US scolded and yelled at him for not doing what he had asked for. He understood everything, obviously, but at the time he was a new transfer to that school so he pretended to be lost and confused. The teacher eventually apologized after the whole farce. 

Later that night, Jongho got a text as he was doing his english homework. 

_"hey san, this is kangmi. jongho gave me your number. i was wondering whether you would like to go on a date sometime."_ the text said. 

Jongho smirked, _'I was correct, he never did have San-hyung as a math partner'._ He really was tired of chasing off people who are potential danger to his hyungs but what else can he do? This was his repayment to all the other times his hyungs protected him from harm. 

_"Good evening Kangmi, this is Jongho. I gave you my number, sorry if you really thought you were gonna play with San hyung's heart that easily. Even if you did break his heart, hyung has a third-degree black belt and would not hesitate to floor you. Sweet dreams! Good luck on your 'math project'."_ Jongho sent the text and blocked the number. 

The next day, he saw Kangmi glaring at him from his lunch table, talking to the girl he was with yesterday along with two other boys. He smiled warmly at him and flipped him off, sending Kangmi to rage. 

Jongho's friend group looked to see where their youngest was sending the middle finger to and saw Kangmi, in his purple fury. 

"Damn kid, what's got Kangmi that mad? He ask you out and you rejected him?" Mingi asked, fixing a broken correction tape that was laid on their busy table. 

Yeosang snapped his head up from his planner and locked his gaze on Jongho, "Did he?" tone menacing, all tasks abandoned. 

"I've only seen him like that once, when Somi rejected him." Yunho stated. 

"I didn't reject him, he didn't ask me out." the youngest of the group told them, shrugging and nonchalantly standing next to Yeosang who was sitting at the edge of the bench. 

"Don't worry, hyung. I wasn't the victim." he reassured his lover, rubbing at his hyung's shoulder as an act of comfort. 

Yeosang, seemingly assured, hummed in satisfaction and went back to focusing on his task. Jongho then took an apple from the fruit basket laid up on the table, _'Why's there a fruit basket anyways?'_

"Then why's he-" Wooyoung got interrupted by Kangmi storming up at their table, fuming and breathing heavily out his nose. At the back, they saw Kangmi's minions sigh at his actions. That got the whole cafeteria looking at them.

The culprit, Jongho, snapped the apple he was holding in half. He saw Kangmi falter and step back once in fear. "Oh hey Kangmi, want a half?" Jongho asked innocently, offering the other half of the apple as the bit into one.

Kangmi looked back and forth between Jongho and the apple halves, seeming to forget his anger and it becoming fear. In panicked silence, he stumbled backwards and walked away. 

"Shame, I only wanted to eat a half. Do you guys want?" he offered to the group. They all sighed at his unnecessary show of strength and looked over to Yeosang, who was still currently stressing over his planner that indicated his full schedule for the week. 

Yeosang glanced up when he felt 7 pairs of eyes lock onto him. He locked eyes with Seonghwa, who nudged his head to Jongho's direction. Yeosang blushed and took the other half, silently thanking his boyfriend for the snack. "So what really happened, Jongho?" he asked as he bit into the apple half. 

The whole cafeteria turned back to what they were doing and started talking about what just happened. 

"Yesterday, as I was in the library, I overheard him and his friend talk about making San-hyung Kangmi's new toy." that sent gasps throughout the table. 

"They came up to me asking for San-hyung's number, I asked why, he told me he was hyung's partner in math. I thought _'Well that can't be right, San-hyung never mentioned him plus Mingi-hyung is his partner.'_. So I gave him my number instead." San nodded in agreement to what Jongho said. 

San had always known Jongho's capabilities of chasing away his potential suitors, and honestly, he's so grateful to have a cousin like him. Especially if it's an infamous heartbreaker like Kangmi. Besides, he had his eyes on someone for a long time anyways. 

"Well what happened after that?" Wooyoung asked, chewing loudly on his rice crackers. He felt jealousy coursing through his blood right now. If only he had the courage to confess to San, he would have the right to tell everyone to back off from trying to flirt with San then. 

Jongho internally cursed at Wooyoung's stupidity and not taking his advice on confessing to his cousin. Taking a mental note to talk to Wooyoung privately after class, he took his phone out and showed them the texts. "He texted me and I blocked him after the reply." the whole group huddled close to read the texts on the small screen.

"As expected, our maknae. protecting everyone before we even knew about it." Seonghwa praised. 

Jongho preened at the compliment and blushed, "It's nothing hyung… I was just stating the facts, San-hyung _would_ floor him in a second." he mumbled. "Without hesitation too." 

"Thank you for looking out to us, Jongho-yah." San warmly smiled at him. 

Jongho giggled, a soft pink coloring his cheeks, eyes sparkling. 

How he would do anything to protect them, whatever the context and situation may be. Because as they say, prevention is definitely better than cure. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it! also don't forget to vote on sma, thekking, and mubeat. 💕


End file.
